harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sploosh
Sploosh is the sixth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound made when the harpoon went through Richard Allen, killing him. Synopsis Immediately following Thomas Wellington's death, the group in the church is seen screaming and watching in horror. Richard Allen covers Thomas with his jacket and Sheriff Charlie Mills bursts inside. Charlie orders everyone out of the church, personally seeing a stunned Katherine Wellington outside. Everyone heads to the Candlewick Inn as Abby Mills receives a second mysterious phone call of the song "Ave Maria". Madison Allen sees J.D. Dunn hiding outside of the church. Back at the Inn, Christopher Sullivan, Malcolm Ross, Danny Brooks and Beth Barrington discuss the murder. At the church, the Sheriff takes photos of the crime scene as Doctor Ike Campbell arrives. Campbell suggests that the killer is imitating John Wakefield and Patrick Lillis notes that the trap was rigged to the light switch. The Sheriff then notes that the killer must have known that Thomas would be under the chandelier at the lighting of the unity candle, thanks to a nearby chart. Shea Allen tearfully brushes Madison's hair as Richard exits the room. Henry Dunn answers the door and leaves to talk with Abby. Trish Wellington watches as Richard takes Katherine a glass of water. Henry tells Abby of J.D.'s warning of a "final surprise". Chloe Carter and Cal Vandeusen arrive at The Cannery following their sailing trip. As Chloe leaves, Nikki Bolton tells Cal about a local couple who recently became engaged after finding a diamond ring on the beach. Cal investigates, discovering that the ring is the one he intended to give to Chloe. Abby returns to her room and notices the window is open. As she closes it, she sees J.D. in the reflection. J.D. explains that his "surprise" for Henry had been a roman candle hidden in the unity candle. He claims to have seen Wakefield and begs Abby to follow him to a discovery he made. Richard returns to the room and attempts to comfort everyone. Trish becomes angered and reveals his affair with Katherine to Shea. Cal attempts to reclaim his ring and fails. He sadly relates his story to Chloe, who resolves to get the ring back. J.D. leads Abby into the woods, crossing a footbridge. He pulls out a knife, startling Abby, and instructs her to look up into the tree, where she finds a pair of legs hanging. J.D. cuts the legs down, unwittingly releasing Uncle Marty Dunn's upper half from the tree, as well. Trish attempts to comfort Shea, who comments that Thomas was generous to Richard. Meanwhile, Richard relates to Charlie that he hated Thomas, and was cheating with Katherine as payback. Abby returns to the Inn to find Henry and tells him about Marty. J.D. accuses Wakefield of the murder, and Henry attacks him, accusing J.D. of hating Uncle Marty. At The Cannery, Chloe approaches the engaged couple as they are dancing and pretends to have been cheated on. She tells him that he has a baby and his fiancée angrily throws the ring. Cal snatches the ring and he and Chloe quickly leave. Beth attempts to contact Lucy Daramour. Malcolm attempts to comfort her and tells her that Joel Booth had to go home. Sheriff Mills questions Madison over a game of War. After he leaves, Madison asks Shea if Richard will be proud of her for telling the Sheriff they were together that morning. Meanwhile, Abby leads Henry and J.D. to Charlie Mills's Attic. Abby finds postcards addressed to Charlie reading "LIAR" and J.D. finds evidence nearby, suggesting that Wakefield may still be alive. At the Inn, Charlie is on the phone telling Deputy Lillis to have the Harbor Master inform him of any boat traffic. Abby informs him of Marty's death and she, Henry, and J.D. confront him with the picture of Wakefield found in the attic. J.D. resolves to dig up Wakefield's grave and Charlie locks him in the Candlewick's pantry. Trish visits Katherine in her room and asks her about Richard's false alibi. Abby meets with Henry and decides to dig up Wakefield's grave with him. Chloe and Cal return to the Inn, excited about their retrieval of the ring, only the be informed of Thomas's death. Danny Brooks returns, explaining that Charlie has told everyone to stay at the Inn until he can question them. Katherine tells Charlie how Richard had fantasized taking over the company following Thomas's death and shows a stack of Wakefield articles she found in his briefcase (seemingly the same issues of the Harper's Globe that Abby spotted on the counter in "Bang"). Trish suggests Richard used Wakefield as a cover to kill Thomas, to which Charlie suggests they keep the idea to themselves. J.D. stacks cans in the pantry as Madison enters. She explains that she found him and was able to get in because "no one pays attention to kids." J.D. leaves and Madison kicks the stack of cans down. In the woods, Abby and Henry dig to find John Wakefield's coffin. They uncover it and, as Henry is about to pry the top off, Charlie shines a flashlight on them. He expresses surprise that it wasn't J.D. digging, and mentions that someone let J.D. out. Henry pries the lid from the coffin, revealing a human skeleton in rags. Charlie explains his belief of a Wakefield copycat to Abby as Henry covers the Wakefield grave. He further suggests that the killer is pretending to be Wakefield in an attempt to conceal their motive. Abby and Charlie reconcile and he resolves to send everyone home in the morning. Henry asks about J.D. and Charlie explains that he'll have to be brought into the station. Nearby, J.D. is seen eavesdropping on the conversation. Hearing that he will be arrested, he runs into the woods. Chloe asks Cal about the ring, hinting for him to propose. Cal explains that he doesn't want to propose on the same day that Trish lost her father and the two go to bed. Richard is seen walking the grounds of the Candlewick, talking to his attorney, asking them to take all further questioning from the Sheriff. He sees Madison playing cards through the window and gives his attorney an order which is cut short as he is impaled through the chest by a harpoon. Madison seemingly looks at Richard, and he calls her name before being pulled abruptly backward. Inside, Madison is seen looking at her reflection in the glass, rubbing her cheek as though she has something on it. J.D. runs through the woods and comes to a cabin. He pounds on the door and Cole Harkin answers. J.D. walks past Harkin, who checks to make sure he wasn't followed before closing the door. Deaths *Richard Allen was killed by a harpoon to the chest. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *''Jay Brazeau as Dr. Ike Campbell'' *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Nicholas Carella as Patrick Lillis'' *''Dean Wray as Cole Harkin'' *''Maxine Miller as Julia Mitchell'' *''Simon Longmore as Brett'' *''Deb Podowski as Lisa'' Music *Journey - Faithfully Picture Gallery 1x06 - Thomas' Corpse.jpg|Thomas, lying dead in a church. 1x06 - Richard's Death.jpg|Richard was impaled by a harpoon. Category:Episodes